Pokemon Impure SoulSilver version
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: Follow Lyra on her adulterated adventures through the Johto and Kanto region, M rated for a reason, read at your own risk
1. Lyra's blazing start

Impure SoulSilver version chapter 1

Lyra's blazing start

_Author's note: ok then, I know what you're all thinking, didn't I say that I would be starting this story later in the year? Yes I did say that but I'm an impatient bastard and the way I keep pacing out my stories I was never going to get onto this one, plus the Johto region is my all-time favourite region and I want to get to writing porn about its story before I lose interest, so anyway let's get Lyra's story started in the wonderful mystical land of Johto_

"That's it, just like that, keep sucking" Falkner groaned as he moved Lyra's head along his shaft with one hand loving the way her experienced mouth felt around his throbbing shaft, whilst her hot wet little tongue poked out to lick at his balls he started to thrust in time to her lustful sucks and slurps entering her throat every time pleased to find that the young slut had no gag reflex

Lyra moaned loudly as she worshiped the Flying type Gym leaders cock with her hot little mouth, she had no idea how she had gotten where she was and why she was completely naked having no semblance of clothing on her or even around her but the moment Falkner's cock was out and in her mouth she lost all ability to care, Falkner's cock was more delicious than anything she had ever tasted in her entire life making her mouth overflow with drool every time he thrust ball deep into it, her cunt ached for stimulating dripping onto the floor beneath her but she completely ignored her own needs, she was here to worship Falkner's cock and that was what she was going to do

Tasting the beginnings of precum on her tongue Lyra nearly orgasmed from it alone, cupping Falkner's balls she started to caress and rub them looking up at the Gym leader with big brown eyes, suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around to see who it was she again nearly orgasmed on the spot

Standing behind her was Morty the Ghost type Gym leader sporting an erection just as if not even more impressive than Falkner's making her mouth run like a waterfall, in an instant she wrapped a hand around Falkner's cock and shoved Morty's straight down her throat lovingly nestling her nose in his pubic hair as her tongue lathered his balls with drool

What came after that was a complete sexual blur of oral ecstasy for Lyra as the two smouldering hot Gym leaders took turns in using her mouth like a pussy whilst she more than willingly took their brutal face fucking, she had thought Falkner's cock was the most delicious thing in the world but combined with Morty's she quickly found herself addicted and head over heels in love with their thick long throbbing shafts

Just when she thought things couldn't get any better they each took hold of one of her iconic pigtails as a handlebar and shove their shafts deep into her mouth stretching it to its very limit making her pussy erupt in orgasm just as cum started to blow from their cocks completely flooding her mouth and…

"Lyra! It's time to get up! It's nearly ten!"

Lyra's eyes shot open at the sound of her mother's found frantically glancing around the room before coming to the heart breaking conclusion that she had just been dreaming, quickly shoving a pillow over her face she let out a muffled scream of pure frustration kicking her legs wildly as she vented her anger into the pillow, after a couple of minutes of screaming the brunette tossed the pillow to a side grudgingly getting out of bed to head to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day

Opening her closet she took a few moments before selecting her favourite pink shirt and blue dungarees abstaining from underwear like she did most days, she didn't deem her breasts large enough to be needing a bra and panties were just an annoyance to her as it took her long enough to strip out of her dungarees anyway, along with her shirt and dungarees she picked out a pair of white thigh high socks and red shoes, to finish off her outfit she reached up onto a higher shelf to pick out her favourite big white hat she had gotten as a kid from a fair and had worn it ever since

Setting out her clothes on her bed Lyra headed into the bathroom to get showered for the day, as she stepped into the shower as took a moment to rub the sleep out of her eyes and admired her young fifteen year old body in the bathroom mirror, she was very petite standing barely at four foot eleven but her body had developed enough for her to be deemed attractive enough for guys to look passed her lack of height, her breasts were a fairly average B-cup but were perky and soft enough to draw most guys in for a quick fondle, her ass wasn't fantastic but like her breasts it attracted guys in to give her random spanks and gropes whenever she went outside which she enjoyed greatly, her cunt was constantly kept pristine and hairless and was so tight that she struggled to fit even two fingers into her hole whenever she fucked herself

The pride and joy of her body though wasn't the parts that most girls took the most pride in like their breasts, asses, legs or anything else, for Lyra it was her hot wet extremely skilled mouth, ever since she had given her first blowjob on her thirteenth birthday she quickly got addicted to the taste of cock and cum now making sure she sucked at least one a day making her very famous among the men of New Bark Town, her personal record for most cocks sucked in a night was around thirty when her mother staged a party allowing her to service every man in Town at her leisure and the most in her mouth at once was three thanks to her tough yet limber lips

Hopping into the shower Lyra quickly washed herself as her mother called up to her again, Lyra had never been a morning person never being able to remotely move from her bed before nine o'clock and even then getting up at ten was a struggle, what was even more annoying for her was that since her mother seemed even more insistent on getting her ready for the day she couldn't have her morning shower masturbation session in peace leaving her even more frustrated as she got out of the shower getting dried before tying her long brown hair in her signature pig tails

After getting dressed Lyra headed downstairs finding her mother in the kitchen applying lip gloss to her luscious mouth, even though Lyra was a near pro at sucking cock her mother still held the unofficial title of 'blowjob queen of New Bark Town' being so skilled that she could make any man cum in under a minute just with her tongue along, in fact that only reason Lyra had been born was that one of her mother's 'friends' had convinced her to go further than a mere blowjob and then nine months later Lyra came into the world

"Well look who's finally awake" her mother teased as Lyra got herself some OJ from the fridge downing it straight from the carton "Professor Elm called for you earlier, he has another errand he would like you to run"

"Again? He needs to hire some new aides cos the ones he has now don't seem to do shit for him" Lyra sighed as she placed the carton back in the fridge, since she lived right next door to Professor Elm's lab and he was a close family friend he asked her to run errands for him every couple of days, she normally was happy to help but sometimes she wished that he could just ask his layabout aides to run to the store for him instead of disturbing her every time

Picking up her bag she kissed her mother goodbye and quickly headed out of the door wanting to get Elm's errand done with as quickly as possible, as she left the house she barely took two stepped away from the door before she dripped over something landing flat on her ass "dammit, need to start watching where I walk" she muttered rubbing her sore ass looking between her legs to see what had tripped her "oh it's you" she smiled noticing it was Ethan's Marill reaching forward to rub the Water Mouse's ear as he looked up at her apologetically, he always had the habit of running off without looking were he was going and he was almost famous for tripping people up as he played

"Marill? Where are you now?" Lyra heard Ethan's voice call from the side of her house closely by the rest of her childhood friend "there you are, what did I tell you about running off?" the raven haired boy scolded picking up his Marill before noticing Lyra on the ground "let me guess, he tripped you again"

"It wouldn't be Wednesday without him getting under my feet" Lyra tittered letting Ethan help her to her feet letting out a small yelp as he yanked her up by her arm causing her to crash against him, as her body collided with his he responded by wrapping an arm around her cupping her firm ass making her gasp "easy there lover boy, buy me a drink first" she purred pushing her ass back into Ethan's grasp "come to think of it it's been a good few days since we last did anything, want to take this behind my place?" the brunette breathed lustfully rubbing Ethan's groin as he instantly agreed with her suggestion returning Marill to his ball

Moments later the pair were in Lyra's back yard with the pigtailed slut sitting back against a tree licking her lips lustfully as she undid Ethan's pants fishing out his hardening cock, she knew Professor Elm was most likely getting impatient or even starting to worry about where she was but when there was a hard juicy cock to suck Lyra always had her priorities straight, pulling Ethan's pants down to his ankles Lyra was rewarded by his erection falling free and slapping her hard in the face making her gasp and moan

Salivating in anticipation Lyra lubricated her mouth to the level of an around cunt before swallowing every inch of Ethan's cock moaning as she nuzzled her nose into his pubic hair, Ethan let out a low groan of pleasure as half of his cock entered her snug wet throat grasping onto her pigtails like handlebars for support as his hips started to thrust on autopilot, Lyra purred relaxing her neck giving Ethan full control as he started to face fuck her, unhooking the straps of her dungarees she let them fall off of her shoulders shifting her hips to push the denim clothing down her long legs leaving her wet pussy bare to the world

Bucking her hips as pure lust ran through her veins Lyra braced herself against the ground with one hand whilst using the other to finger fuck herself, pumping two fingers in her extremely tight cunt making her moan around Ethan's cock sending blissful vibrations along his length "Arceus yes, suck it you little slut" Ethan groaned pushing his hips forward again pinning Lyra's head to the tree as he forced more of his cock down her slutty throat

Lyra's legs began to squirm and kick as the lack of oxygen began to get to her making her head feel pleasantly light, she could taste Ethan's precum coating her tongue making her cunt clench with delight around her fingers and by how heavy his breathing was getting she knew she was about to receive a tasty treat from his cock, pursing her lips she made her mouth a much tighter fuck hole for Ethan making him shudder as his wet cock pounding through her pouted lips making loud smacking noises alongside her noisy sucks and slurps

"Ah shit here it comes!" Ethan gasped before pounding his cock into Lyra's throat in rough jerking motions as he came in long thick spurts down her thirsty throat, the brunette let out a low lustful purr with each shot of cum she swallowed over stimulating her friends cock making his orgasm all the more mind blowing, removing her fingers from her cunt she started to fondle his balls with her wet digits coaxing more cum out of him whilst still bracing herself with her other hand, she had brought herself nowhere close to orgasm but she didn't care, her goal was to please others, not be pleased herself

When Ethan's release finally ended he slowly pulled out of Lyra's mouth smirking as she followed him lustfully licking along his length for any remaining cum "you really are a freak aren't you?" he chuckled as Lyra moved under him to suck on his balls making him shudder

Lyra just moaned in response inhaling his musk before releasing his balls with a wet _'pop' _"everyone says that I'm a born cock sucker so who am I to prove them wrong?" she tittered before engulfing his cock in her warm wet mouth again, Ethan was always good for two thick loads so she wasn't going to let him walk away without giving her the second salty feeding

Moving onto her hands and knees Lyra started to frantically bob her head along Ethan's still erect cock letting her hat fall to the ground, it was a wonder how it stayed on during the first face fucking but it wasn't something to be pondering now as she put her full attention to pleasing Ethan's, with her ass in the air she swayed her hips keeping her young teen cunt bare and open for anyone to ogle whilst she drooled all over Ethan's groin

As the raven haired boy grabbed onto his friends pigtails for support again the Pokeball on his belt popped open releasing his Marill, this would normally be an annoyance as Ethan would have been forced to stop to recall the Pokémon but when Lyra noticed the almost pained expression on the Water Mouse's face as well as the throbbing four inch cock between his legs another idea came to her mind reluctantly releasing her friends cock from her mouth "wanna switch holes? I've never tasted Marill cock before"

Ethan was more than happy to comply with Lyra's suggestion eagerly making his way behind her as Lyra reached forward to bring Marill to her mouth, since Lyra was near purely an oral slut her pussy was almost always left neglected when she serviced the men in New Bark meaning it was as tight as the night she lost her virginity, shaking her ass to spur Ethan on Lyra took Marills cock into her hungry moan gaining a sigh of relief from the Water Mouse, having hearing to the level that he could hear a pin drop a mile away Marill could hear every second of his trainer face fucking Lyra through his ball leaving him with his extremely painful erection and he was more than pleasantly surprised that the brunette was perfectly willing to service him

Clutching at Lyra's slender hips Ethan gritted his teeth as he slowly forced his cock into her extremely tight pussy, it took a couple of attempts to make even the initial penetration but the moment his cock head was inside of her it was a fight to stop himself from cumming in a couple of seconds as his shaft was borderline crushed by her tight pussy walls, after a few minutes he finally buried himself balls deep in Lyra's cunt and womb and took a few moments just to relish the feeling of being inside her

Lyra was feeling near the exact same near orgasming on the spot from finally having something larger than her fingers in her pussy after almost a month of 'cunt neglect', curling her toes and tightening her grip on Marill ever so slightly she began to move her mouth along the Mouse's cock moaning at how sweet his blue skin tasted compared to the earthier flavour of his trainers cock

Moving his hands to Lyra's small but round ass he dug his fingers in and started to thrust into her grunting every time he forced his cock into her tight wet hole making the brunette slut moan around his Pokémon's cock, Marill let out a high pitched moan of his name as Lyra's tongue poked out to caress his balls making watery precum shoot out and down her throat, his tail whipped around in a sweeping motion as his body gave way to the unrelenting pleasure Lyra's mouth brought him

"Fuck Lyra, if you get any tighter you're gonna start snapping dicks off" Ethan gasped as the brunettes cunt clenched around him to the point of being painful, Lyra just purred in response squeezing around him tighter until it made a bulge in her lower groin starting to buck her ass back at him to meet his thrusts, as she did so she felt Marills front paws on her head as he tried to buck up into her mouth shooting more watery precum onto her tongue

Tittering around the Mouse's cock at his eagerness Lyra released her grip on him letting him thrust into her mouth at his own frantic pace, it was obvious that it was his first time having any kind of sexual encounter by how much precum he was oozing from such a short time in her mouth, his inexperience was further proven when mere minutes later Marill let out a small but powerful stream of water from his mouth as he blew a small but thick load down Lyra's throat making her purr at the sweet salty taste

Letting Marill fall to the grass as he lost his grip on her face Lyra took a few moments to enjoy the taste of his cum on her tongue playing with his seed before swallowing it down in a single gulp, now with her mouth free and empty the brunette finally began to vocalize her pleasure in having Ethan's cock buried deep in her cunt, digging her fingers into the dirt she moaned and panted loudly letting out a sharp yelp of pleasure when her friend grabbed onto her pigtails and pulled them back hard like reigns as he increased his pace "fuck yes! Pull my hair! Harder!" she begged before letting out another cry of pleasure when Ethan pulled her hair harder making her scalp sting

The sounds of the pairs frantic rutting escalated with every passing second and the thought of her mother hearing briefly flashed through Lyra's mind, the thought didn't last long though as Lyra's mother had no problem with her little girl being a slut for the men of New Bark to use, in fact Lyra had lost count of the times that her mother had come to watch her sucking off one of her neighbours and she had even recorded such acts several times so that she and her daughter could watch and enjoy them at a later date

"I'm cumming!" Lyra suddenly screamed as her cunt became tighter than ever before strangling Ethan's cock as she soaked his groin with her orgasm juices, her climax quickly forced Ethan to cum nearly making the raven haired boy collapse onto her as she drained the energy from him as well as his seed

Panting for breath as Ethan pulled out of her and collapsed back Lyra slowly got to her feet wiping the sweat from her brow "that was fun, thanks guys" she smiled cheerily as she redonned her dungarees whilst Marill and Ethan just laid out on the grass with their flaccid cocks still out "damn I forgot about Professor Elm! I should head over there now" the brunette gasped when she realized how much time she had wasted, bending down she gave Ethan's cock a goodbye kiss telling him that if he stayed put long enough her mother would come 'take care of him' with a dirty wink before turning and heading off towards Elm's laboratory

When she arrived she caught a glimpse of someone hanging around the side of the building but didn't put much thought to it as she was late enough, rushing through the door she ran up to Professor Elm panting for breath when she stopped "sorry….I'm late…I got distracted" she gasped praying there wasn't any stray cum left around her mouth

"That's ok, I was too caught up in my research to notice anyway" Elm replied standing up from his computer walking Lyra over to a table with three Pokeballs on it "the errand I need to ask of you is a lot more important than the others I normally ask, no going to the store, fetching my aides or anything like that, I need you to go beyond Cherrygrove City to see a friend of mine" he explained before his computer chimed declaring that he had received an email, taking a quick moment to read it Elm suddenly gained an excited grin before rushing back to the table "that was him now, he claims to have made a major discovery but I'm too bogged down with research to make the trip myself, that I why I'm asking you to go and for the journey I'm giving you one of Pokémon on the desk there"

"You're….giving me…a Pokémon?" Lyra gasped as her eyes went wide with excitement

"Yes I am, you're fifteen now Lyra and most new trainers start at the age of ten so it's about time you got your Starter Pokémon, now you have a choice of Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile, take as long as you need choosing" Elm responded standing back letting Lyra take in the situation

Lyra's heart started to race as she started at the Pokeballs before her, she knew she would one day start her Pokémon journey but had no idea that today was the day, hovering her hand over the balls she found herself near unable to choose so she did what she always did when she had a tough decision to make, she closed her eyes and waved her hand over the balls in a quick manner before suddenly stopping and picking one up

Opening her eyes she saw in her hand the Pokeball with the little flame insignia on it "ah Cyndaquil, an unorthodox method of choosing your starter but I must say you picked a good Pokémon for the task at hand" Elm congratulated as Lyra opened the Pokeball releasing the Fire Mouse from it

"Cynda?" the Fire type squeaked as he squinted from the sudden light glancing around sniffing at the air before he noticed Lyra, taking a couple of moments to check out his new trainer Cyndaquil then squeaked happily jumping from the table into her arms burying his face between her breasts

"Real friendly little guy aren't you?" Lyra giggled as Cyndaquil made happy noises as he further buried himself into her embrace

"Yes he does have a tendency to be very friendly, a word of warning though, he doesn't really take the word 'no' very well, when he wants something he's very adamant about it" Elm warned whilst Lyra seemingly tuned him out cuddling her Starter even harder, realising that his words were falling on deaf ears the Professor decided that Lyra would just have to learn on her own "my friend goes by the name of Mr Pokémon, he travels far and wide finding new Pokémon and rarities, he lives just north of Cherrygrove so it should just take you a couple of hours to get there, also I'm sure you already know this but thanks to the new law that passed last year you're allowed a Pokémon out with you at a time so feel free to let the Cyndaquil walk with you, it should help cement a bond between you"

Placing Cyndaquil on the floor Lyra pulled Elm into a tight hug thanking him over and over for her new Starter before bidding him goodbye promising to be back before sundown, with Cyndaquil at her heels she made her way toward the door when she was stopped by an Aide who offered her a few Potions to keep Cyndaquil fighting fit as well as Elm shouting to her that she was free to come back and use the healing machine whenever she wanted

Accepting the Potions Lyra quickly made her way outside heading towards the Town's border when she noticed the same person she noticed earlier round the side of the laboratory staring through the window, unable to contain her curiosity she made her way over to get a better look, the person turned out to be a young man with a black and red jacket, dark blue jeans and black and red shoes, the main features about him that caught Lyra's attention was his blazing red hair and that his eyes were the coldest shade of mercury she had ever seen

When she took another step closer the teenager suddenly glanced in her direction with a cold glare "what do you want?" he asked in a low icy tone that sent a shiver down the brunettes spine

"I…I was just wondering what you were doing, the entrance to the lab is just round the front" Lyra explained as the young man turned and glared down at her standing a good half a foot taller than her, with his greater height and icy cold glare Lyra felt defenceless which only served to turn her on as her legs shook

As Lyra shook the young man eyed her from head to toe as if memorizing her appearance before placing a hand on her chest just above her left breast "get away from me" he growled before shunting before sending Lyra flailing back until her back met the grass beneath her, when his trainer landed Cyndaquil arched his back hissing loudly as flames burst from his spine in a show of aggression but the young man only scoffed and went back to looking through the window completely unimpressed by the Fire types show

"Leave him Cyndaquil" Lyra instructed as she got back to her feet "he's not worth it, just leave him alone" she added rubbing the spot on her chest where he had pushed her still able to feel his strong hand on her skin mentally noting that for the split second he touched her it felt good, as Cyndaquil quelled his flames and went back to Lyra's heels as the brunette headed out of the Town's borders to finish Elm's errand and start the journey she had been waiting to go on for years

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: well there you have it, the first chapter of Impure SoulSilver ;)_

_This story I will be updating sparingly at about one or two chapters a month as I intend to finish Heat in the shadows and Lust Green first, even though I have Lyra's team reasonably planned out I would like to hear of any Pokémon you guys would like Lyra to catch and fuck in later chapters_

_Also following my fans distaste of Blue in Lust Green I give you a warning now, Lyra will be fucking Silver in future chapters, a lot of times, this is because I am a huge fan of their pairing and of Silver in general, you have been warned_

_Now that that's out of the way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you in the next one :) _


	2. Every rival has a silver lining

Impure SoulSilver version chapter 2

Every rival has a silver lining

_Author's note: thanks to the reasonably positive feedback to the first chapter I've decided to continue this story and since I received no messages that complained about my decision to write Lyra/Silver porn in later chapters I can safely assume that you're all cool with that, either that or you're just being courteous_

_Anyway let's get chapter 2 started ;)_

"Mmmmm that's it Cyndaquil, just like that" Lyra moaned as her Fire type pounded her sweet teen cunt with everything he had, the pigtailed slut was barely five minutes into Route 29 when she gave into temptation and curiosity about her Starter picking up the Fire Mouse and placing him on her face coaxing him to arousal with her tongue, while Cyndaquil lacked in size and stature he easily made up for it in speed and stamina feeding his Trainer three hot spicy loads within five minutes of her placing him on her face and when she decided that she needed to breathe again she dropped her dungarees and let him do as he wished between her legs

Heat radiated from the small Fire type as he practically vibrated between Lyra's legs with his speed, pumping his three inch cock into his Trainers impossibly tight cunt over and over, unable to reach her g-spot the Fire type relied entirely on his heat and the friction he created to bring Lyra to orgasm which he had successfully achieved twice already leaving the brunette whore panting and sweating against the tree she rested against

As Cyndaquils last climax overtook him flames burst from his back as he shot his final steaming load straight into Lyra's cunt making her orgasm hard from the sheer heat of it, after the Fire types flames settled down Lyra affectionately rubbed his back before pulling him out of her cunt to give his cock a loving kiss as it retreated back into its sheathe "just what we needed, mom always says that a trainer should bond with their Pokémon as soon as possible and there's no better way to bond than some hot pointless sex" the brunette smiled as she placed Cyndaquil back on the ground before standing and fixing her dungarees "no wonder wild Pokémon visit our house so much, anyway we better get moving if we don't want to be late back"

With her clothes fixed and Cyndaquil following close to her heels Lyra resumed the fairly uneventful trip to Cherrygrove City, the boring trudge only disturbed every so often by a random wild Pidgey, Rattata and Sentret which Cyndaquil quickly dealt with showing off his fairly decent battling skill for such a low level Pokémon "wow, I'm really lucky I picked you aren't I? You're already a great battler and a fantastic fuck; I can't wait for you to evolve so I can take you when you're even bigger and stronger"

After another half an hour of trekking Lyra and Cyndaquil found themselves in the small peaceful City of Cherrygrove, while it was larger than New Bark Town Cherrygrove gave off the same air of calm as Lyra's home town did and also came with an almost salty tang to the air thanks to its small access to the ocean "ok, Professor Elm said that Mr Pokémon lives just north of here so we don't have much further to go" Lyra pointed out starting to walk towards the center of the City when she was approached by a fairly elderly man

"Excuse me young miss, I can't say that I recognize your face, might you be new to these parts?" the old man asked in a friendly tone

"You could say that, I've never gone further than Route 29 before so yeah I'm a newcomer" Lyra responded

"Ah then I must insist on giving you a tour of our fair City, I can stand back and let a nice young lady like you get lost on her first visit" the old man offered not giving Lyra a chance to decline as he took her by the hand and started to almost drag her through the streets at the pace that someone his age shouldn't naturally be able to maintain "over here is the Pokémon Center, you can heal your Pokémon there and rent rooms like you would a hotel" the old man explained as they stopped momentarily in front of the red and white building "and over here is the PokeMart" he continued dragging the exhausted brunette to the adjacent blue and white building whilst Cyndaquil struggled to keep up "here you can buy Potions and Pokeballs and basically anything a Trainer needs"

Lyra gasped for breath as the old man continued to drone on about stuff she had already researched ages ago and every time she tried to interrupt him he dragged her off to another location leaving her lung and legs burning, after several more minutes of being dragged around like a ragdoll the old man finally stopped at a quaint looking house on the outskirts of Cherrygrove "and finally this is my home, I hope my tour proved to be useful to you" the man said seemingly oblivious to Lyra's exhausted state "also since you seem to be traveling a fair distance let me give you these" he added reaching into a crate next to his front door pulling out a shoe box "they're still warm, ha I'm kidding!" the old man laughed at Lyra's slightly grossed out expression pushing the shoe box into her hands "they're brand new straight off the line running shoes, I have a brother who manufactures them and he gives me pairs for free so I just hand them out to new trainers"

Lyra couldn't help raising an eyebrow at the strange sudden gift from the obviously eccentric man, she had never received gifts from men before without them expecting something in return and despite having next to no limits Lyra found the idea of giving anyone above the age of sixty a blowjob borderline disgusting, the term 'running shoes' also confused her, she could already run perfectly fine with normal shoes so what was so special about these ones?

Before she could question the gift the old man was also pushing a map card for her Pokegear into her hand and disappearing into his house leaving Lyra and Cyndaquil stood a little awestruck and confused "well that was…weird" the brunette commented before opening the shoe box finding herself pleasantly surprised by the footwear's design "these are pretty nice, might as well try them on"

Sitting down on the crate Lyra pulled off her normal shoes sliding the new running shoes on instantly loving how comfy they were, placing her old shoes in her bag Lyra stood up and bounced a couple of times on her heels to test the new shoes support and found that whenever she out her weight down the shoes expelled air from the soles adding an extra spring to every step so that it would aid with running "what a kind old man, if only he was twenty years younger I would have definitely given him a good cock sucking for these, oh well I better get going again"

After a quick trip to the Pokémon Center and PokeMart Lyra and Cyndaquil travelled north of the City to Route 30 to which the Fire type carved his way through like he did with Route 29 only finding remote challenges in the Routes Weedle population forcing Lyra to use two of the Antidotes she had purchased, an hour and a pile of defeated wild Pokémon later the pair came up to a single secluded house in the middle of the Route next to a fairly large Apricorn tree, Lyra recalled seeing another tree like it on Route 29 but didn't have enough room in her bag to carry around a large spoilable fruit "let's see if the owner here will let us rest for a bit"

Knocking on the door Lyra received no answer prompting her to check the door handle finding it unlocked, slowly opening the door Lyra carefully poked her head through "hello? Is anyone home?" she called out as she took in the interior of the small house, it was fairly simple and minimalistic consisting of a small kitchen, living area with a bedroll rolled up in the corner, a small TV next to a table and she assumed the bathroom was elsewhere in the house

When she stepped into the house it was only then that Lyra noticed that it wasn't abandoned finding its owner asleep at the table resting his head on his arms, carefully approaching him the brunette gently shook his shoulder "excuse me sir…"

In response to her touch the man practically bolted from his sleeping position looking around wildly "sweet Arceus you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he gasped clutching his chest as he took several heavy breathes to calm himself "sorry about that, I'm just really not used to visitors, sometimes I get so lonely that I get shocked by seeing another person, I knew becoming an Apricorn farmer would be a quiet like but not this quiet"

Overcome with sudden sympathy for the man Lyra sat down across the table from him coaxing him to talk to her as he obviously had gone without human contact for a long while, listening intently as he explained that he had originally moved away from major Cities because he used to find too many people around annoying and troublesome but went too far in his attempt to get some peace and quiet leaving him without human contact for weeks on end, he couldn't even leave to go back to the City as he had invested too much in growing Apricorns for Trainers leaving him effectively stranded, after a while the man asked Lyra if she knew about Apricorns to which she explained that she did but she had no method of holding them if she ever picked them

In response to this the man got up and headed to a closet on the other side of the room pulling out a colourful plastic box, when he came back he promptly gave it to Lyra explaining that he had patented the box to contain dozens of Apricorns at a time and she should consider it a gift for taking time out of her day to visit him, touched by the man's almost selfless gift Lyra decided that she needed to do something to repay him and break his long streak of no human contact

Placing the Apricorn case in her bag and recalling Cyndaquil to his ball Lyra started to hurriedly strip "get your cock out" she instructed letting her clothes fall to the floor under she was just in her tight white thigh high socks leaving her perfect teen breasts, cunt and ass exposed to the man who had gifted her, unable to decline the man promptly dropped his pants revealing his heavily neglected cock feeling his heart start to race when Lyra dropped to her knees in front of him "oh wait, I didn't get your name"

"Names aren't important right now" the brunette slut responded before swallowing down every inch of the man's cock, even though she found herself liking the guy a lot the taboo of not knowing his name whilst she let him use her for his pleasure was too alluring to pass up, moaning from the musky flavour of his cock Lyra pulled his pants down fully to fondle his balls finding them heavier than any others she had pleasured before, when this guy climaxed she had to be ready otherwise he may just drown her in cum

Overcome with sheer pleasure from Lyra's skilled mouth the man had to balance himself by gripping his table to prevent himself from collapsing when Lyra ground her face into his groin burying his cock further down her tight jailbait throat, pulling his chair forward he sat down ridding himself of the risk of falling then took hold of Lyra's pigtails to take control of the blowjob guiding her head up and down his cock at his own speed moaning and groaning through gritted teeth

After a few minutes Lyra suddenly pulled away spitting messily on the man's cock "talk dirty to me, I want to hear everything" the slut panted before returning her mouth to his dick sucking harder and faster than before loving how he throbbed against her tongue, in response to her plea the man started to let his dirty deprived thoughts escape his lips telling her to suck his cock faster calling her a 'cum loving bitch' and calling himself lucky that such a shameless slut was the one to visit him after so long before blowing his first huge load into her waiting mouth

Several weeks of backed up cum soon filled up and started to overflow Lyra's mouth as she struggled to swallow it all gulping down the shots of jizz that went down her throat heartily, the man's release lasted a full five minutes giving Lyra the biggest cum load she had ever swallowed in her life making her orgasm twice before the flow of thick rick cum finally stopped, as his grip relaxed on her hair Lyra slowly pulled her mouth off of his cock and stuck her tongue out letting the remaining cum drip off of it in a sluttily erotic manner

Groaning at the sight of her the man soon had Lyra roughly slammed on her back on his table making her yelp and moan loudly before screaming at the top of her lungs as he forced his still hard cock into her tight jailbait cunt, her tiny body was easily pinned down by his much larger one as he put his full weight and effort into fucking her brains out making her orgasm every time his huge cock entered her little womb, her nails dug into his shoulders as her legs were forced to hang high in the air causing her toes to curl mid-air with every orgasm

The table under them creaked and groaned under the strain of their near violent fucking but held strong as Lyra's back was soon covered in bruises, her eyes rolled back near completely in total bliss and her still cum covered tongue hung out completely losing her herself in the act to the point that she almost missed the man blowing his second load straight into her welcoming womb before pulling out to rest on his chair leaving her near unconscious on his table

When Lyra got the strength to move again the man helped her get dressed and showed genuine surprise when Lyra offered him her Pokegear number for whenever he got lonely and wanted phone sex, giving him a kiss on the cheek Lyra bid her new 'friend' farewell releasing Cyndaquil from his ball as she set off back towards Mr Pokémon's house cursing herself lightly for 'wasting time' not even realising that she never got the guy's name despite taking two loads from him, as she walked passed his Apricorn tree she helped herself to the Green Apricorn growing inside placing it in the case he had given her

The rest of the walk was just as dull as it started proving that her 'break' was the most interesting part of it, Cyndaquil beat up more wild Pokémon that attacked her, she bumped into a couple of young Trainers that refused to talk to her and she kept burping up cum every couple of minutes which she deemed a good point as she got to taste it over and over again, when she finally reached Mr Pokémon's house she took a moment to pocket a Pink Apricorn from the tree growing close to the house before heading inside figuring that since she was expected she didn't need to knock

The moment she entered the house Mr Pokémon rose from his place in front of his computer alongside another older man "you must be Lyra, it was I who sent the email to Professor Elm earlier" he greeted her before ushering her to follow him to a glass incubator cage "this is what I would like Elm to examine for me" he explained taking out an oddly patterned egg carefully handing it to her "an old friend from Ecruteak gave it to me, I bet you can't find this kind of egg naturally in Johto, I thought Professor Elm might be able to tell me what it is, he is the leading expert in Pokémon evolution, that is a quote from the famous Professor Oak" he added before noticing her Cyndaquil looking fairly tired "are you heading back to Elm now? Please let me tend to your Pokémon" he offered heading to a cabinet pulling out a Potion which he administered to her Starter

As Cyndaquil was quickly reinvigorated the other man approached "and with that, I am Professor Oak, a Pokémon researcher" the older man announced taking Lyra's hand to shake it "so you're Lyra, I was just visiting my old friend here and I heard you were coming here on an errand so I waited around, what is this? A rare Pokémon!" he gasped at the sight of Cyndaquil "I see, you must be helping Professor Elm's research! I think I understand why he gave you that Pokémon, you will treat your Pokémon with love and care it seems, you seem dependable, how would you like to help me out?" Oak asked pulling out a red gadget from his lab coat "see? This is the latest edition of the Pokedex, it automatically records the date of everyone Pokémon you encounter and catch" he explained handing Lyra the Pokedex "go meet many kinds of Pokémon and complete that Pokedex! But I've stayed too long, I have to get back to Goldenrod for my usual radio show, Lyra I have a feeling this won't be the last time we meet, let's exchange numbers to be on the safe side"

And with that Professor Oak said goodbye to both Lyra and Mr Pokémon and hastily left after exchanging Pokegear numbers with the young girl and before Lyra could say anything Mr Pokémon was ushering her out the door telling her to hurry back to Professor Elm with the egg borderline slamming the door behind Lyra and Cyndaquil "well that was strange" the brunette commented as she realized that she never got a word in edgeways in that entire encounter

Before she could take a step down the Route Lyra was stopped by her Pokegear ringing "hello? Oh hey Professor Elm, I'm just on my way back with what you wanted and…" Lyra greeted before getting cut off my Professor Elm's frantic crying and rushed words telling her to hurry back and that something terrible has happened before hanging up leaving Lyra lost for words

Deciding it was best not to ignore Elm's distress Lyra ushered Cyndaquil to keep up as she took off down the Route towards Cherrygrove City with her new running shoes making her run twice as fast as she could before, as they ran the pair completely ignored any wild Pokémon that jumped out at them rushing through the grass until their feet hit concrete dashing through Cherrygroves streets until they reached Route 29

When they reached Cherrygroves borders Lyra stopped for a rest leaning against a sign post when she noticed Cyndaquil getting agitated arching his back as it flared up, glancing up Lyra noticed that Cyndaquil was flaring up at the same redheaded boy that she had seen outside Professor Elm's house earlier that day "so you were given a Pokémon" the boy stated in the same cold hard tone he spoke in when he shoved her aside before "what a shame, a Pokémon is wasted on a weakling like you"

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Lyra retaliated blushing when the boy's icy mercury eyes suddenly fell on her prompting her to almost shyly look away making the boy smirk

"It seems you need proof of how pathetic you are, fine then, I challenge you" the boy said pulling out a Pokeball and releasing his Pokémon, a Totodile which surprised Lyra as Totodiles were only available through Pokémon Professors, shaking the thought of Lyra readily accepted the boy's challenge sending Cyndaquil forward to face his opponent

The battle was quick and frantic as both were rookie trainers but in the end Lyra emerged the victor, despite its type advantage the Totodile obviously wasn't trained not even knowing Water Gun whilst Cyndaquil had learned Ember during his training along the way to Mr Pokémon's house and despite not being very effective against the young Crocodile Pokémon it did more damage to it than the Totodiles scratches did to Cyndaquil

Glaring down at his defeated Pokémon the boy spat coldly under his breath calling the Totodile useless as he recalled it "you just got lucky, mark my words the next time you see me I'm going to be the greatest Trainer that ever lived, you'll see" he snarled before turning on his heels heading off down Route 29 dropping something as he went

Bending down Lyra found that he had dropped his trainer card inspecting it to finally learn the boy's name "hey Silver! You dropped your trainer card!" the brunette called out making the redhead freeze in his tracks before stomping back snatching the card right of her hands nearly giving her a paper cut in the process

"Mind your own fucking business, you had no right to look at this" Silver snarled going to shove Lyra over again but instead of grasping her shoulder his hand clutched at her breast making him freeze as Lyra let out a small pleasured whimper from his rough grasp, as Silver's hand lingered on Lyra's soft breast the brunette noticed that the redhead looked almost confused by what he was doing but before she could lighten the mood by flirting Silver came back to his senses and she found herself on her ass in the dirt again

"Asshole!" she snapped as Silver trudged off muttering and cursing to himself prompting Cyndaquil to start to run after him "leave him, like I said before he's not worth it" Lyra sighed getting back onto her feet dusting herself off as Silver disappeared from sight "why are the hot ones always such dicks?" she asked herself sighing as she could still feel Silver's rough touch on her breast making smile lightly before composing herself and heading off towards New Bark Town again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note_: _*sighs* another eventful month, too eventful for my liking so I apologize for the great lateness of this chapter_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it though_


	3. Lyra's League challenge begins

Impure SoulSilver version chapter 3

Lyra's League challenge begins

_Author's note: despite chapter 1 being the start of the story (obviously) Lyra will only officially be beginning her journey this chapter, yeah Generation 2 was both weird and wonderful about that giving the players an hour or so to train their Starter before their League challenge began_

_Just thought I'd mention that since I had no idea how else to start this chapter XP_

"So the suspect was about average height, fairly well built though slender, had bright crimson hair and cold mercury eyes and went by the name of Silver?" the police officer commented repeating the information Lyra had given him

"Yes that's right, he also had the Totodile that was stolen from here" Lyra responded as the officer continued taking notes, when she had arrived at Elm's laboratory she found the place in chaos, there was glass all over the floor from the broken side window and with the books and papers littering the floor alongside the glass it was obvious that there was a struggle involved, Elm had most likely tried to stop Silver from taking the Totodile but was overpowered

When she walked in the officer had made a fairly rookie assumption of her being the thief under the myth that all criminals return to the scene of the crime, thankfully Ethan arrived in time to help clear up his assumptions making it obvious to the officer that she couldn't have been the thief "thank you miss, this will help the investigation greatly" the officer told Lyra tipping his hat to her before exiting the laboratory whilst the police clean-up crew got to work on sweeping away the glass, books and papers

"Ho-Oh above it was terrible" Elm shook still trying to calm himself as he sat at his desk still taking in the mess of his lab "it all happened so fast, there was nothing I could do, he could have been armed"

"It's ok, you did everything you could" Lyra tried to console Elm pulling up a chair next to him "I went to see Mr Pokémon like you asked" she told him reaching into her bag and pulling out the Egg she had placed in there for safe keeping

When Elm turned to look at what Lyra had brought back his eyes went wide and bright as he caught sight of the large speckled Egg in her hands "is that a….Pokémon Egg?"

"Yeah I think so, Mr Pokémon said it was a very rare find and wants you to research it" Lyra explained as Elm slowly took the Egg from her hand staring at it in total wonder marvelling about the discoveries he could make now that he finally had his hands on a fresh healthy Egg

"Maybe I can finally find out where Pokémon Eggs come from!" he gasped making Lyra sweat drop

"_Looks like someone didn't get 'the talk' when he was younger"_ Lyra sighed internally before telling Elm that she was going to head home and for him to be careful with the Egg, as she made her way towards the door though Elm glanced away from the Egg noticing the Pokedex poking out of her bag commenting on it "oh this? Yeah Professor Oak was at Mr Pokémon's houses and he gave me this, he wanted me to complete it or something"

"Well I'm not surprised that he chose you for the task, you've proven yourself to be trustworthy of any task many a time now, if you're going to go on such a journey I'd suggest you spend one last night at home to fully rest up and let your mother know you're not going to be home for a while, give her my regards for me, I may not be out of the lab for some time" Elm told her with a warm smile before carrying the Egg to the incubation tank that was thankfully unharmed when Silver raided the lab

Touched by the Professors words Lyra nodded in agreement ushering Cyndaquil to her heels as she left the lab as Ethan offered to stay behind to help clean up, another night at home sounded good especially as she would be able to sleep in her comfy bed again and put off using a sleeping bag on the hard ground for a night, when she got home she promptly started to show off her new Pokémon to her mother who began fawning over it like it was her own child the moment she saw him

"So you're going on a journey?" Lyra's mother asked as they both sat down at the table "well it had to happen sooner or later, you couldn't have stayed my precious little girl forever"

"Mom we both know I haven't been a 'precious little girl' for a couple of years now, you've walked in on me with enough guys to know that and caught me watching you with enough guys as well" Lyra tittered making her mother laugh and nod back "remember that time you let me try sake for the first time and we ended up sharing Ethan when he came over? He couldn't walk for a week after we were done sucking him"

"Oh yes I remember, that's when I realized why you're so fond of him, the boy can cum like a fire hose" her mother replied subconsciously licking her lips remember the first load Ethan had fired into her mouth that night and how its size and density had taken her completely by surprise

"Yeah that was a good night, of course he'll be free for you when I'm gone so take care of him, I normally suck his cock about three or four times a week but if you want to do it more I'm sure he'll be fine with it"

"Duly noted" her mother smiled before remembering something "pass me your Pokegear, that upgrade you ordered came from the shop today" she explained taking her daughters phone and pulling a chip out of her pocket sliding it into the Pokegears memory port "there, now you don't have a limit on the number of contacts you can have on there, you could literally have the entire world to talk to and your phone will now hold all of their numbers"

"Oh wow, thanks mom" Lyra beamed reaching over the table to hug her mother tightly "I think I should head up to bed now, I want to get an early start tomorrow"

"Of course dear, I'll make your Cyndaquil a bed down here so you can sleep easier upstairs, you'll be doing plenty of sleeping with him on your journey anyway, for warmth and everything" her mother responded with barely concealed innuendo which her daughter picked up on immediately, her mother had known about her Pokephilia from the moment she started servicing the wild Pokémon from the Town and she personally couldn't have been prouder of her little girl

Kissing her mother and Cyndaquil goodnight Lyra headed up to her room promptly locking her door with a smirk as she had no intention of going to sleep just yet, unbuckling her dungarees she let the clothing fall to the floor stepping out of them walking bottomless to her bed placing her hat on it and pulling her laptop out from under her bed setting it on her bedside table as she turned it on, the moment it was fully booted up she was on the internet going through her favourite porn videos to find the perfect one to masturbate herself to sleep to

As always she found herself on her favourite porn site which specialised in skull fuck porn reclining back and spreading her legs as she hit play on the video, skipping passed the cheesy porno music and even worse opening dialogue Lyra got straight to the good stuff and her room was quickly filled with the sounds of harsh gagging and choking from her laptop coupled with her moans of pleasure as she rubbed furiously at her clit, as one hand played with her sensitive clit the other roughly groped and squeezed at her perky tits through her top whilst she watched the porno in total lust and jealousy of the female porn star getting her throat used like a cunt

Focusing on the porno Lyra didn't notice the tapping noise coming from her window at first only realizing someone was there until they started banging hard to be heard over the porno "wha? Ethan? What are you doing?" Lyra asked walking to her window with her cunt and ass still bare opening it to let Ethan in "you know I have a front door right?"

"I wouldn't be sneaking in if I used the front door would I? Anyway I tried your front door, your mom turned me away saying you needed to sleep but there's no way a night Noctowl like you would be asleep at only nine" Ethan explained placing a bag on Lyra's bed "look what I swiped from my dad's liquor cabinet, I thought since you're heading off tomorrow we should celebrate your last night at home" he grinned pulling out two bottles of sake before noticing Lyra's laptop "what are you watching?"

"Just a random porn, wanna watch it with me?" Lyra asked nonchalantly as she popped open the sake bottle she had taken from Ethan, the legal drinking age in Johto was relatively low in Johto but it actually helped keep drinking accident levels low as since there was no taboo about alcohol nobody saw the thrill in abusing it, quickly accepting Lyra's offer Ethan opened his bottle climbing onto Lyra's bed whilst she pressed play before joining him

As Ethan relaxed next to her Lyra went back to getting herself off feeling no shame thanks to her countless sexual encounters with her friend, using her left hand to massage her clit she used her right to rub the growing bulge in Ethan's pants "that feels really uncomfortable, here" Lyra pointed out working her friends pants open pulling them down to free his throbbing erection "there, much better" she smiled wrapping her hand around his thick girth leisurely stroking him whilst rubbing her pussy

Groaning at the feeling Ethan turned his attention back to the porno noticing something in one of the thumbnails alongside the video "hey who's that? She looks kinda familiar" he asked peering closer to the screen "hold on….isn't that your cousin?"

"What? Holy shit that's Kris!" Lyra gasped quickly clicking on her cousin's video "I haven't seen her in months, remember how she lived with me for a couple of years?"

"Yeah, you said she had problems at home right?"

"Yeah her mom kicked her out when she caught her letting her dad skull fuck her, Kris was the one that taught me how to deepthroat in the first place so you have her to thank every time my lips reach your balls" she winked as Kris's video fully buffered

The video started with Kris sat completely naked on a couch facing the camera as the camera man asked her name, age and how experienced she was "my name is Kris, I'm fifteen years old and I've been sucking cock non-stop for the last two years, the last one I sucked was about twenty minutes ago when the buildings security guard didn't believe me about coming in to star in a porno so I had to convince him to open the door" she replied with a dirty wink to which the cameraman asked why she was there "to suck cock of course, now is one of you going to face fuck me or what? I'm getting bored here" she questioned and was promptly rewarded as a man entered from off screen getting his cock out making Kris's eyes glisten at the sight of it

Lyra licked her lips feeling her cunt start to drip as the man mounted her cousins face forcing her to fully recline back on the couch as he started to brutally pound into her mouth "oh Arceus that's so hot" she panted as she watched Kris spread her legs wide so that the camera had a constant view of her jailbait cunt "face fuck me"

"Huh?" Ethan asked having been to engrossed in the video to hear her correctly

"Face fuck me! I need your cock in my throat!" Lyra asserted quickly ducking down to swallow Ethan's cock down to the hilt rapidly bobbing her head along his length to the sound of Kris gagging on screen, eager to comply with her demands Ethan grabbed Lyra's big tails and started to thrust up into her mouth using her hair as handlebars to drag her head along his cock at his own speed

Noticing that Lyra's eyes remained on the screen watching how Kris had moved to hang her head over the edge of the couch whilst the man's cock ravaged her mouth Ethan couldn't help but smirk "you filthy little slut, loving watching her get her skull fucked like that, I bet you want it the same way" he grinned as Lyra frantically nodded in agreement, pulling out of the brunettes mouth Ethan moved her by her air until she was laid out like Kris with her head hanging over the edge of the bed moving the laptop to the floor so that she could keep watching the video whilst he got into position, pinning Lyra's arms down preventing her from touching herself Ethan slammed his cock back into her begging mouth feeling a small power surge as Lyra's legs began to kick and squirm, he knew she loved it when her orgasm was denied which only prolonged her overall pleasure

Starting to drool all over herself Lyra continued to watch nearly orgasming as she watched the man blow his first load down Kris's throat overflowing her tiny teenage mouth covering her face and hair with his thick cum, moving to hold both of Lyra's wrists with one hand Ethan pulled her shirt up to free her perky tits starting to fondle them with his free hand loving how it made Lyra moan around his pounding cock "keep that up and I'll blow early" he warned her which only made the brunette moan even louder sending pleasuring vibrations along his dick coaxing precum from the tip

Groping Lyra's tits harder Ethan gritted his teeth as his cock started to throb painfully wanting to hold back on his climax for as long as he could whilst the pigtailed whore was intent on making it as difficult as possible for him starting to suck and slurp on his cock as hard and loud as she could "ah fuck I'm cumming!" Ethan growled out unable to hold it any longer taking sharp thrusts into Lyra's mouth as he flooded it with his hot jizz which she zealously gulped down

Pulling out of Lyra's throat Ethan sat back on the bed to catch his breath whilst Lyra sat up pushing the stray trickles of cum on her face into her mouth making sure that none was wasted "you're still hard" she panted reaching forward to resume the handjob she had started with as she turned back to her laptop moaning as she watch Kris take a second skull fucking whilst on her knees with her arms crossed behind her back "I always wanted to be just like her, I bet she'd be so proud of me" she smiled dirtily as she moved to straddle Ethan's waist with her back to him "I know I normally suck your cock more than once but I really want to watch this, I hope my ass will be good enough for now" she purred rubbing Ethan's cock head along her dripping slit to further lubricate it

To show that he had no complaints with her offer Ethan gripped her slender hips helping her guide her ass over to his cock slowly pulling her down and gritting his teeth as her tightest hole began to strangle his cock, as her friends cock sank deep into her guts Lyra threw her head began letting out a high pitched keen of pleasure driving several fingers into her cunt whilst her insides got used to Ethan's girth "you're so fucking big" she panted using her free hand to rub at the bulge in her stomach

Gripping Lyra's hips tighter he began to move her along his cock like she was a sex doll making the pigtailed slut gasp and moan every time he bottomed out in her ass "your ass is so tight" Ethan groaned as he pushed Lyra forward onto her hands and knees reaching forward to grab her pigtails again before starting to slowly thrust into her trying to get her to loosen up even a little so he could fuck her faster

In her new position Lyra was able to see the laptop easier finding herself just in time to see Kris take another load down her throat and all over her face as the man pulled out of her mouth mid climax, the sight of her cousins face covered in a strangers thick cum was enough to send her over the edge screaming out her orgasm at the top of her lungs starting to buck back against Ethan's cock as the pleasure completely overrode any discomfort she felt from the ass fucking "oh Arceus fuck me! Pound my fucking ass!" she screamed digging her nails into her bed sheets as Ethan forced himself faster into her pin tight ass making her breasts bounce with every thrust

Sweat started pour down both of the teens as they lost themselves in their lust, Lyra's top soon found itself on the floor leaving the slut in just her thigh high socks as she orgasmed hard again from the now brutal ass fucking, leaning forward Ethan trailed his tongue along Lyra's back making her shudder and whimper whilst hot precum started to pour from her friends cock "you're gonna cum again? Don't pull out, cum deep inside me" she moaned looking back at Ethan with lust filled eyes sticking her tongue out as she panted like a bitch in heat

Grunting as his balls tightened Ethan leaned forward and sank his teeth into Lyra's shoulder making her scream again as he blew his red hot load straight into her insides, Lyra's legs gave way as she felt his cum burn her stomach shaking in total bliss whilst Ethan fell with her until he was laying on top of her with his cock still buried in her ass, gasping for breath Lyra let out an almost innocent giggle when she felt Ethan kissing along her neck "that was fantastic, I'm really going to miss this"

"Me too, I can't believe your mom didn't hear you and come investigate" Ethan replied kissing the bite mark he had made on her shoulder

"That's because she's been watching us for the last ten minutes" Lyra responded pointing to her door revealing her mother standing in the doorway in her underwear with one hand down her thong and her other groping her tits through her bra "I'm done for the night but I'm sure she'll happily give you another few rounds, just don't be too loud ok?" Lyra smiled to which Ethan lustfully kissed her throat pulling out of her ass and hopped off of the bed to leave the room with her mother

Less than a minute later Lyra heard the tell-tale sound of her mother's bed creaking followed by her loud shameless moans making the pigtailed slut smile proud that she had come from such a shameless sex addict, lazily glancing over to her laptop to watch Kris bid her viewers goodbye blowing the camera a kiss Lyra felt compelled to blow one back promising herself to find Kris sometime on her journey even if it was simply to catch up on her life before she closed her laptop and drifted off to sleep

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: sorry again for the late chapter but since I finished my training period at work I have been giving a fuck ton more hours making writing a lot more difficult especially with my heavy porn work load alongside my actual work load to do every day_

_Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it_


	4. Teaching the newbie

Pokémon Impure SoulSilver version chapter 4

Teaching the newbie

_Author's note: right then, what to say in this note...there's actually not much to say about this chapter so just go ahead and enjoy it ;)_

After bidding her mother, Ethan and Professor Elm an almost tearful goodbye Lyra set off out of New Bark Town and into Route 29 again, with Cyndaquil at her heels and several Pokeballs gifted to her by one of Elm's assistants sitting snuggly in her bag the brunette was confident that she'd have a strong team before too long, she was planning to definitely catch a Pidgey imagining the magnificent Pidgeot it would become under her training

As she reached the tall grass she noticed a young man with what looked like dozens of Pokeballs strapped to several belts that ran along his waist with a couple strapped in a cross pattern around his chest "hey there, new Trainer I see" he greeted her as she walked near him "would you like some pointers on how to catch wild Pokémon?" he asked whilst Lyra took a moment to check him out, he was fairly lean but looked solidly built looking in his mid to late twenties, he had short black hair and very dark almost black brown eyes and when he smiled at her the brunette felt her stomach flutter just a little bit

Lyra was a little taken back by the sudden offer but appreciated the sentiment; whilst she knew the general basics of capturing Pokémon she was still a little airheaded about the rest of it "that would be great thanks" she replied to him with a warm smile to which he drew a Pokeball and instructed her to watch closely, before long a Rattata scurried out of the nearby tall grass freezing as he noticed the two humans, before it could dart back into the grass the man quickly threw his Pokeball scoring the Pokémon in the back of the head sending it to the ground before it got drawn into the ball

_One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ping!_

"And that's how it's done, that one was easy since it was a weak Pokémon so it's always better to battle and weaken a Pokémon before you attempt to capture it, here you give it a try" the man explained drawing another empty Pokeball handing it to Lyra, eagerly taking the ball Lyra watched and waited for another Pokémon to emerge from the grass and luckily for her a Pidgey popped out after a few moments, taking a deep breath Lyra pulled her arm back and threw the Pokeball as hard as she could at the Pidgey

To her dismay though the ball completely missed smashing into two pieces against a tree whilst the noise scared the Pidgey off, gasping at what she had done Lyra started to apologize profusely offering one of her own Pokeballs to replace the one she had broken "it's ok I've got plenty more, let me see your arm" he requested taking a gentle hold of the brunettes arm rolling up her sleeve before carefully rubbing and pressing on the small muscles "I can see you've never really thrown anything before, never really had to I'm guessing" he questioned to which Lyra meekly shook her head trying not to moan as the man's rough strong fingers started to explore her tiny hand "here I'll help you throw"

Lyra let out a small gasp as the man then moved behind her moulding her back to his front so that her ass was pressed firmly to his groin whilst he placed another Pokeball in her hand wrapping his fingers around the back of hers "now just focus and throw when I say" the man instructed making the brunette shudder at the feeling of his warm breath in her ear and when she shifted to get comfortable against him she nearly melted when she felt that he was rock hard pressed between her perky ass cheeks

Trying to keep her legs from shaking too much Lyra waited until another Pidgey finally hopped out of the grass, helping guide Lyra's arm the man pulled it back before moving it forward aiding the brunette in throwing the ball straight hitting the Pidgey in the chest before it could fly away, the Pokeball barely even shook once before it let out the tell-tale capture sound "see? Just keep throwing like that and you'll be catching wild Pokémon in no time" the man congratulated her before noticing that she was beginning to grind back against his groin

Biting her lip Lyra slowly gyrated her hips rubbing her firm ass along the man's bulge slowly slinking her dungarees off of her shoulders, the excitement of the capture had gone straight through her all the way down to her cunt making it ache and crave contact and even though she didn't know the guy's name all she wanted was his cock somewhere inside her, to her delight the man placed his hands on her hips keeping her ass against him as he ground back making her keen as the friction between them stimulated her steadily moistening cunt, looking back at him with hooded eyes Lyra let her dungarees fall down her body to hang around her waist gasping as the man's hands immediately went up her shirt to grope her perky tits "you really don't waste time do you?" she keened as he squeezed her breasts with bruising force

"You really think I give away capture lessons for free?" the man growled as his rough fingers found the brunettes pebbled nipples pinching and rolling them making her moan and shake "damn you've got nice firm ass, you must have taken a lot of spankings in your time"

"Guys used to come over and spank me every day after I swallowed their cum" Lyra moaned back at him licking her lips sluttily before she pulled away to finish stripping, letting her dungarees fall down her legs barely her firm teen ass to him Lyra kept her shoes and stockings on as she removed her hat and slowly pulled her shirt over her head leaving her naked from the legs up when she turned around "so what'll it be? Want a nice tight jailbait cunt to fuck?" she purred slowly rubbing her dripping pussy making the man's eyes darken "or maybe you're an ass man? Not makes me scream louder than a nice thick cock dry up my ass" she breathed giving herself a firm hard spank letting him watch her supple behind bounce slightly from the hit "or maybe you want my cunt of a throat? I never leave a cock un-sucked and always swallow, always" she added stretching her mouth open for him waggling her skilled little tongue alluringly

It didn't take long for the man to decide and Lyra happily found herself bent over backwards over the nearest log looking up at the man stretching her mouth open for him as he unbuckled his belt to free his erection, Lyra's chocolate brown eyes lit up at the sight of his cock as it escaped his pants, rock hard, thick and at least nine inches, just how the pigtailed slut liked her cocks, opening her mouth wider and sticking her tongue out Lyra started to pant heatedly begging for the face fucking with her eyes until her pleas were answered and her throat was perfectly stuffed with dick

"Fuck your throat is tight!" the man groaned immediately starting to pound into the teen's mouth as hard as he could "my girlfriend's cunt isn't even as tight as this" he panted making Lyra moan with lust around his dick at the revelation that she was helping him cheat on his partner, it was then that she noticed a faint tangy aftertaste on his shaft making her fantasize him fucking his girlfriend before heading straight out to fuck new Trainers with her being the lucky first one of the day

Placing her hands under her ass Lyra gave the man full roam of her body moaning and keening around his thrusting cock as he groped her perky breasts, the sluts legs writhed and kicked as her pussy started to ache from neglect but Lyra fought off the urge to touch herself knowing that her orgasm would be much more satisfying the long she held off, she could taste the precum starting to ooze from his cock already showing that once again her mouth had proven too much for the lucky guy that got to face fuck her "fuck yeah, deepthroat my dick you whore" the man grunted as his balls started to tighten, he didn't normally cum so fast but Lyra's throat was beyond the level of ecstasy he thought people could reach

Lyra moaned louder at the man's dirty talk sucking harder on his thrusting cock as she started to drool all over herself covering her face with it before it started to drip into her hair, a few minutes later the man rammed his cock down her throat one last time arching his back as he dumped his thick sticky load straight into her stomach before the rest filled her throat and overflowed her mouth to cover her face and hair, closing her eyes as the cum covered her face Lyra orgasmed hard from the flavour and texture of the jizz that flooded her mouth arching her back off of the log whilst the man started to thrust again shooting more thick streams of cum into her already full throat

When he pulled out of her mouth he then fired a couple more cum streams onto Lyra's covered face leaving her almost unrecognizable "holy shit, I haven't cum like that in months" he panted as he watched Lyra start to greedily scoop the cum from her face and push it into her mouth swallowing whole mouthfuls at a time

"You're amazing, the last time I got a cum load that big is when a Dragon Trainer visited Professor Elm and let me suck off his Dragonair" Lyra panted remembering fondly how smooth and sweet the serpentine Dragons cock tasted and how it became almost like a fire hose when she brought it to climax "you're still hard too!" she gasped at the sight of his still rigid erection "come feed me more!"

Smirking at her eagerness the man ignored her plea moving behind her and forcefully rolled her over so she was bent forwards over the log making her gasp, Lyra then moaned loudly as she felt the broad head of his cock tease her dripping slit and that was when she noticed she had the perfect view of her house from her position immediately giving her the thought that since she could see her house her mother could see her, the thought only made her wetter though as her mother was a major voyeur and had watched her daughter get used countless times and instead of acting like a 'normal' mother and freaking out she always just stayed back and enjoyed the show whilst asking for the number of the guy who had fucked Lyra afterwards

Her thoughts were quickly cast aside though as the man grabbed hold of her still dry pigtails for handlebars pulling them hard as he rammed his entire cock into the sluts pussy and deep into her womb making her scream bloody murder in a nerve wracking orgasm, frantically grabbing at the dirt beneath them for support Lyra could only brace herself as the man started to brutally pound into her using her as nothing but a sex toy making her orgasm every time he entered her tiny womb, her tits bounced in perfect synchronicity to her tiny body as each thrust sent her bucking forward forcing her to dig her fingers deep into the dirt

"Fucking tight little bitch" the man grunted as he felt Lyra's cunt clench like a vice around his dick every time he shoved it into her "you can't be older than fourteen"

"Fif….fifteen, I'm fifteen" Lyra panted back as she managed to support herself up looking back at him as she started to buck her ass back against his thrusts "you like fucking little jailbait whores don't you? You dirty old man using little young me" the brunette purred despite the fact that he looked barely passed his mid-twenties, dirty talk was never her strongest skill but it was enough to get the man hot and heavy panting against her back as precum started to pour into her "want to cum inside me? Inside my fresh little cunt? Go ahead, I want it all" the slut encouraged reaching back to clutch at his hips pulling him even deeper into her with every thrust

"I'm gonna cum! Take it you slut!" the man growled as he shoved his entire cock into Lyra's womb blowing his second enormous load filling her near instantly before the rest of his release started to pour from where they were joined coating the leg and standing Lyra's thigh highs whilst she just shook with pure pleasure, her eyes wide and rolled back and her tongue hung out as countless orgasms ran through her

Slowly pulling his cock out of Lyra's spasming cunt he then grabbed her back by her hair forcing her to sit in front of him so that he could finish his second load all over her face and tits making her moan in appreciation "Arceus that feels good" the slut purred before leaning forward to take the man's cock back into her mouth rapidly bobbing her head up and down his length sucking him clean of both their releases "still so hard, you're a gift from Arceus himself"

"I've been told that before" the man smirked as Lyra continued to slobber all over his cock "now bend back over and show me your ass" he instructed to which Lyra eagerly obeyed standing up and turning around to bend over for him spreading her firm ass cheeks to reveal her tightest hole, her cunt dripped with excitement as she peered between her legs biting her lip as she watched him take his place behind her rubbing his cock head against her tiny ass hole

"Don't be gentle, I can take it, just shove it in" the brunette goaded pushing back against him until his large cock head penetrated her tightest hole, whilst most women dreaded the idea of anal Lyra had never once found it painful even when she had first lost her anal virginity to Ethan she had found it just as ecstasy inducing as having her throat and pussy fucked, grunting at the feeling of the sluts tight ass gripping around his dick the man grabbed her roughly by her hips and rammed the rest of his cock balls deep into her tightest hole making Lyra scream even louder in pleasure than she did when he penetrated her cunt

The sounds of Lyra's pleasured screams echoed throughout the route and back straight into New Bark Town as the slut completely lost herself in perverted bliss, minutes that passed became a total blur as the slut lost track of time and space until her ass was completely filled to the brim with red hot cum and she was left to collapse limply to the floor "that was….wow" she panted turning her head to find the man gone leaving her completely naked and vulnerable which only turned her on more "he really knows how to treat a girl, nothing beats being fucked and ditched" she purred as she forced herself onto her hands and knees, her limbs felt boneless and she was coated with dirt in several places but she couldn't care less, what did slightly worry her was the fact that Cyndaquil had completely disappeared

"Now where did he go?" she pondered as she reluctantly got dressed noticing small smoke clouds coming from behind a row of bushes a couple of yards away, heading over to the bushes to investigate Lyra found her Cyndaquil gentle roasting Oran Berries with his Ember attack sharing them with a wild Sentret, taking a moment to watch the cute scene Lyra then remembered the Pokeballs in her bag quickly drawing one and throwing it at the Sentret, Cyndaquil jumped as he watched his new friend get drawn into the ball before noticing that it was his own Trainer performing the capture

Since she had caught the Sentret completely off guard the Pokeball barely shook once before the capture was complete making Lyra beam with pride over her first successfully caught wild Pokémon "that guy was right! All I need to do is keep my throwing arm strong and I'll be catching tons of Pokémon in no time, better start giving out a lot more handjobs from now on then" she told herself as she called Cyndaquil back to her heels heading off down the Route

Now that Cyndaquil was at a higher level and with her new Sentrets help Lyra made it to Cherrygrove City in half the time she had when she had first travelled there ending up with a Rattata and Pidgey of her own to show for it, Lyra then quickly got Cyndaquil and Sentret healed up at the Center placing the Rattata and Pidgey in her PC box, with her team Pokémon healed up Lyra then visited the PokeMart to stock up on potions where she was happy to find that they were now selling Pokeballs as well, deciding it was better to be safe than sorry Lyra stocked up on ten more Pokeballs along with a couple of Potions, Antidotes and Paralyze Heals and to her delight the Mart Owner threw in a free Premier ball for her too

With her bag fully stuffed with items to help her on her next leg of her journey Lyra headed towards the border of Cherrygrove City looking out onto Route 30, at the rate she was going Lyra expected to reach Violet City by sunset and with it the Violet City Gym run by one of Johto's most famous heart throbs Falkner, remembering her wet dream she had had the night before she had received Cyndaquil Lyra felt her mouth water wondering just how good the Gym leaders cock would taste _"only one way to find out"_ she thought to herself with a perverted smile as she took off down the Route with Cyndaquil close behind

Thank you, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: sorry about how short this chapter ended up being but I just couldn't add more to it in the mental deadline I had set myself, I have two more lemons to do by the end of the month so I decided to make this into a filler chapter_

_The next one will be better I promise_


	5. First number, first trade, first time

Pokémon Impure SoulSilver version chapter 5

First number, first trade and taking a first time

_Author's note: ok, I'm not sure how to put this or how people are going to take it but here goes, after this chapter Impure SoulSilver will be going on hiatus, it is by no means cancelled but I have really dug myself into a hole work wise and I'm really struggling to find the time and inspiration to write three majors stories at the same time as well as my many oneshot ideas, this story will be continued as soon as I finish Pokémon Colosseum: heat in the shadows _

_With that aside let's get this chapter started_

_P.S. I am perfectly aware that I placed the catcher guy from the old gen 2 games in Chapter 4 and in SoulSilver either Ethan or Lyra teaches the player to catch Pokémon, I just thought I'd mix it up since Lyra and Ethan had sex in chapter 3_

"Mmmmm yes that's it, keep going, faster!" Lyra panted as she laid on the grass on her front resting her head on her arms naked from the waist down as she steadily pushed her ass back encouraging the Sentret to fuck her faster, it had only been an hour since she had caught the Scout Pokémon and the second she realized that it was male her dungarees where on the ground again and she had got into position to let the Normal type mount her, she was still wet from when she had let the Capture Tutor fuck her allowing the Pokémon easy entry to her tight hole

Panting heavier as the Sentret pistoned into her with almost unreal speed Lyra felt Cyndaquils paws on her face remembering that her mouth was being put to use as well, lifting her head up the pigtailed slut opened her mouth wide to let her Starter mount her face again, he clutched at her cheeks with all four limbs as he frantically pumped his cock against her tongue puffing smoke out of his back every couple of seconds to show his pleasure, the resonating heat coming from the small Fire type seeped into Lyra's skin relaxing her muscles and coating her with a thin layer of sweat making her glisten in the early afternoon sun as she continued to thrust her hips back

Thrusting his small cock into his new Trainers cunt Sentret let out a loud shrill cry of his name as he came hard inside of her adding to the cum still left in her young womb, feeling the Pokémon's cum rush into her cunt Lyra let out a loud blissful moan vibrating her tongue against Cyndaquils cock setting off his climax adding to his Trainers pleasure with the salty and spicy treat, Lyra played with Cyndaquils cum as the two Pokémon pulled out of her enjoying how it almost burned her tongue with its heat before gulping it down "much better than coffee, I'd take a mug of this over hot chocolate even" she simpered already fantasizing when her Cyndaquil would become a mighty Typhlosion and she could jerk him off into a mug for her to drink at her leisure

Pulling her dungarees back on Lyra recalled Cyndaquil to his ball letting Sentret hopping up onto her head to get comfortable on her large hat, she thought that Cyndaquil had walked enough for that day and that his stubby legs could do with a rest, also he couldn't sit on her head like Sentret could which she found adorable as well as the other more perverted reason that he could now easily just climb down onto her face whenever he wanted to relieve himself

Lyra then continued her way up Route 30 towards Violet City catching herself a Pidgey, Ledyba and Weedle along the way, since it was early afternoon all the HootHoots were resting in the treetops u waiting for the sun to set as well as the Rattatas hiding deep in their dens, placing her new captures in her bag Lyra rubbed Sentret behind his ears to thank him for his work, she had no intention of training her new Pokémon only catching them to start filling up her Pokedex, also all the Pokémon she caught were female and while she was perfectly happy to eat another girl out having done so countless times with her cousin Kris she would always pick cock over pussy when she had the choice, as she passed the Apricorn farmers house she made sure to pick up the Green Apricorn that had inexplicably grown back since she had last picked the plant clean placing it in her Apricorn box

As she walked passed the house she noticed the two Trainers that had been battling the last time she walked through the Route were now stood idly around seemingly bored of battling each other looking eager for new opponents "looks like you're getting more training" the brunette cooed as Sentret ran down her arm to walk by her feet ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice, approaching the first of the Trainers Lyra smiled when she noticed him checking out her subtle curves with a thin blush on his cheeks "hi there!" she greeted warmly pushing her chest out slightly when the Trainers gaze moved to her breasts "I was wondering if we could battle, my Sentret needs the experience"

The Trainer didn't respond for a couple of seconds before realizing that he was being spoken to introducing himself to her telling Lyra his name was Joey to which the brunette returned with her name "your little Sentret stands no chance, my Rattata is in the top percent!" Joey boasted releasing his Rat Pokémon to which Lyra failed to see what made it so special compared to the other Rattatas in the world, none the less the battle barely lasted a minute as Sentret easily dominated the Rattata with combinations of Scratch and Quick Attacks leaving Joey stood in shock at the outcome, Lyra couldn't help but giggle at the adorable pout on Joey's face when he recalled his Pokémon "you got lucky" he huffed childishly obviously used to battling much greener opponents "can we battle again sometime? I swear my Rattata will wreck your team next time"

"Sure that sounds good, here's my Pokegear number so you can call me up when you want to battle or if you ever want to do something" Lyra replied with a low purr at the end of her sentence as she typed her number into Joey's Pokegear

"Do something?" Joey asked as his cheeks flushed again, his was obviously naïve enough to not immediately get what Lyra meant but old enough to have a general idea of what she may have told him, looking him over Lyra guessed him to be very early in his teen years probably only being thirteen and the way he blushed at simple words it was obvious he was a virgin which only made the pigtailed slut titter

"You know, we could just talk, arrange something or if you just want to jerk off we can have phone sex whenever you want" she replied to which Joey blushed even harder "you have done stuff like that before right?" she asked to which he quickly shook his head "you've had sex right? come on you must have at least gotten your cock sucked before" she continued knowing that every answer was going to be no, she normally wasn't such a tease but Joey was too adorable not to tease "I can fix that if you want"

Joey started to stutter blushing harder at Lyra's words unable to put up a fight when she took his hand and pulled him behind some nearby bushes dropping to her knees in front of him as Sentret took the hint and scurried off to do his own thing "I know this is your first time getting your dick sucked so don't worry about lasting long, you can cum whenever you want" she told him as she took off her hand "you can pull me hair too if you want, that's why I have pigtails or handlebars as I prefer to call them" she giggled to which Joey just nodded dumbly as she took his hands and placed them on her pigtails encouraging him to grip them, when he had a firm hold of her hair Lyra moved her hands to his shorts smiling when she noticed the bulge forming in them already, sliding her fingers into the hem she deftly tugged them down letting out a pleased moan when she was greeted by the boys hardening shaft, whilst she was used to deepthroating eight or nine inchers on guys twice her age Joey wasn't exactly laughably small growing to a healthy five and a half inches at full hardness which was probably above average for his age

Pursing her lips she gently took Joey's cock head into her mouth moaning loudly around it making him let out a surprised noise and tug hard on her hair making her moan even more from the stinging sensation it caused, clutching onto Joey's waist she then swallowed every inch of his cock whilst looking up at him with big chocolate brown eyes making strong swallowing motions around his cock head as it poked down her throat, Joey shook wildly as he struggled to take in the barrage of sensation that was coming over him all at once, he felt like his dick was going to literally melt in Lyra's hot wet heavenly mouth and that his head was going to explode from just how good it felt

And then Lyra started to bob her head pumping her mouth along his shaft as fast as she could sucking hard and loud as she drooled messily putting her all into making sure Joey's first blowjob was one he'd remember for the rest of his life, as her head moved Joey's hips started to buck turning the blowjob slowly into a face fuck making Lyra soak through her dungarees, as Joey started to thrust faster the brunette let go of his hips and sat on her hands giving him full control of her mouth continuing to look up at him as he went wild fucking her face as fast as he could "oh…ah…I'm gonna…I…" he stuttered before grabbing a tight hold of Lyra's head borderline crushing her face to his groin as his cock erupted letting out a long moan/cry as he pumped his first ever load down the sluts throat

Lyra squeezed her ass cheeks hard as she fought the urge to help Joey in anyway wanting him to have full control over his climax from start to finish, thick ropes of his cum completely coated her tongue and borderline clogged her throat as his release lasted well over a minute showing that he had never even masturbated before, when he finally stopped Joey's legs went completely dead causing him to literally fall out of Lyra's mouth landing flat on his back panting as heavily as Lyra was as they bought got their breath back, as he fell though the last few streams of his release escaped his cock landing in streaks across Lyra's shirt and dungarees making her pout

"You got my clothes all sticky" she whined starting to unbuckle her dungarees sliding them off before pulling her shirt off over her head "it's a good thing there's a stream nearby so I can get these clean" she commented standing up to head towards the water when she heard Joey gasp behind her, turning around she found him sitting up staring at her mostly naked body with his erection back to full mast in seconds making her giggle "like what you see?" she purred running her fingers slowly down her front before lustfully sucking his cum from her shirt never breaking eye contact with him as she hungrily licked the fabric clean of his jizz before moving onto her dungarees "you taste so fucking good, normally I'd go for another cum shot down my neck but I think you deserve sometime in a different hole"

Leaving her clothes in a pile with her hat Lyra kept her shoes and thigh high socks on as she had been told many a time that she looked her sexiest when she just wore those, she then sauntered over to Joey loving how his eyes followed every movement of her hips and tits before she moved down to straddle his waist, wrapping a soft hand around his dick she guided it to her soaking pussy rubbing the head along the slit "don't worry about doing anything this time, I'm going to give you the ride of your life" she breathed before slamming down on the boys cock making both their backs arch as they both gasped sharply at the jolt of pure pleasure

Lyra's eyes rolled back as she started to bounce on Joey's cock, again she was used to taking much bigger dicks in her holes but since she was always virgin tight a five inch cock felt just as good as a nine incher making her pant like a bitch in heat as her tongue hung out of her mouth, placing her hands on the ground at either side of Joey's head she dug her fingers into the dirt as her hips worked on autopilot pumping her tight wet cunt along his cock as fast as she could feeling her first orgasm on its very peak having gotten warmed up to it from the face fuck "fuck you feel so good!" she moaned as Joey wrapped his arms around her slender body burying his face in her meagre breasts more out of need for support than lust

Grinding and gyrating her hips Lyra felt the tell-tale heat of precum pouring into her pussy as Joey started to erratically thrust up into her trying to match her pace without any form of rhythm or technique "it's ok, cum inside me, cum as much as you want" she panted reaching back to spank herself as her hips worked even faster trying to make Joey cum as hard as he could, she was still teetering on the brink of orgasm and his climax was just what she needed to send her over the edge into hers

Thankfully Joey barely lasted ten seconds longer blowing his second load straight into Lyra's waiting womb making her scream out in bliss as her orgasm followed a split second later leaving her a quivering wreck on top of him, when their climaxes died down Lyra rolled off of him lying panting on her back as Joey moved to kneel next to her head with his still hard cock poking at her cheek "can I….you know?" he asked sheepishly as cum continued to drip from his cock onto Lyra's lips and face

"Go right ahead" Lyra panted back eagerly opening her mouth for Joey to push his dick back inside, he didn't mount her face like she had expected and hoped he would do, probably because he didn't know that was a position, instead he thrust his cock in from the side making her cheek bulge out as he tried his best to fuck her mouth from that angle, reaching up she wrapped a couple of fingers around the inches that he couldn't fit in her mouth stroking him as her tongue worked what entered her wet fuck hole

Sweat beaded on Joey's forehead dripping down on Lyra's face as he pumped his cock shallowly into her mouth, occasionally a drop of sweat would drip onto his cock or directly into her mouth adding to the flavour and her arousal prompting her to break her 'no self-pleasure' rule starting to rub her clit as she tasted precum oozing from Joey's cock already "can I…can I…on our face?" he asked to which Lyra removed his cock from her mouth and eagerly nodded, at least he knew that was a sexual thing making Lyra guess that he had only seen very basic porn, aiming the boys cock at her face Lyra started to stroke it as fast as she could keeping her mouth wide open with her tongue sticking out to catch what landed in it

Joey's breathing got heavier and shakier as Lyra worked his dick and in no time he was shooting his last load all over her face and into her open mouth making the slut sigh contently as her skin was covered with his sticky seed, letting go of Joey's cock she wasn't surprised in the slightest when he suddenly slumped onto his back passed out as it was natural for most young guys to fall asleep when they were completely spent, kissing his cock a loving kiss and lick from the base to the head Lyra put it back in his pants doing them up for him so that he wouldn't be embarrassed if he was discovering sleeping behind the bushes

Since she had sucked the cum off of her clothes she decided she didn't need to waste time washing them in the stream simply putting them back on letting Joey's cum settle on her face, both because she loved how it felt and to see people's reactions when she walked by covered in jizz, after she had gotten dressed Lyra headed back onto the Route quickly finding Sentret stuffing his face with Oran Berries making her giggle "you're a real little glutton aren't you?" she teased pinching the Pokémon's cheek which barely bothered him as he practically inhaled another Berry

It took her a few minutes but eventually she drew Sentret away from his food and continued down the Route beating a few other Trainers without much trouble, whilst Cyndaquil was normally a ranged Pokémon who utilized Fire type moves to take down its opponents Lyra's seemed to excel at simply slamming into other Pokémon instead of using his Ember attack, Sentret also seemed to move faster than others of his kind to the point that he was extremely hard to follow at full speed making each battle relatively easy for Lyra as she filled her purse with her winnings and took a couple more Pokegear numbers from cute Trainers, she was sure that it was because she was obviously a slut rather than them wanting to battle her again

As she approached Violet City she also picked up a Black Apricorn, learned from a guy that sleep was healthy, something that everyone blatantly knew but she wasn't the kind of person to rub it in the guy's face, as well as caught a Bellsprout, when she was sure there were no different Pokémon to catch she continued through the border gates and entered Violet City, as she stepped into the City's borders she was immediately awed by the authentic atmosphere that made her feel that she had stepped centuries into the past, the buildings and houses were styled to that of ancient Johto when Emperors, Samurais and Ninjas were the norm instead of Pokémon Trainers and Gym Leaders

As she searched for the Pokémon Center to box the Pokémon she didn't intend to train she noticed a small boy sitting outside his house holding a Pokeball, when he caught sight of her he started to wave her over blushing when he noticed that her face was covered in cum "um hi…I was wondering…if we…" he mumbled to which Lyra was about to turn him down, he couldn't have been older than eight years old and even though they were extremely low she did have standards "could you trade with me?"

Lyra let out a breath of relief when the kid made it obvious that he wanted nothing sexual from her "yeah sure we can trade, are you looking for any particular Pokémon?"

"I've been looking for a Bellsprout but I just can't seem to find one, I'll trade you my Onix for one" he asked making Lyra raise an eyebrow, whilst Bellsprout had the type advantage Onix on its own was an extremely powerful Pokémon and since the Violet City Gym was famous for the use of Flying types having an Onix on her team would put her at a great advantage

Agreeing to the trade Lyra was led into the boys house where he had an old fashioned trade machine, normally trading happened in a Pokémon Center with the newest machines but trading machines also came in household models that had lower level technology, placing their Pokeballs into the machine they watched as it began to spin wildly whilst the screen showed the Pokeballs data being rewritten, after a few seconds it stopped spinning and the trade was complete "wow thanks" the kid beamed as he released his new Bellsprout from its ball "I promise to take care of it"

"I know you will" Lyra smiled back waving the kid goodbye as she left his house to check out her new Onix, as soon as she stepped outside she opened the ball and was immediately cast in shadow as the mighty Rock Serpent emerged with a ground shaking roar "is it wrong that that made me wet?" she pondered with a light giggle feeling slightly disappointed that Onix were generally too well-endowed for humans to have comfortable sexual interaction with, looking at the Rock types Pokeball she noticed that the kid had scrawled 'Rocky' on it "Rocky huh? Not that bad of a nickname" she commented as the Onix peered down at her "wanna go give Falkner the battle of his life?" she smiled to which the Serpent nodded _"before I give him the blowjob of his life"_ she added mentally as she recalled Rocky to his ball sending Cyndaquil out so that he could get some more exercise letting him walk by her feet as she headed towards the Gym

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: well as I said in the intro note this will be the last chapter for a few months, might be two months, might be six depending on how long it takes me to finish Heat in the shadows, either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy my work in general_

_Thank you and see you when I next update this story_


End file.
